Always
by Lady Camille
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya pada Draco, apakah ia masih mencintai Harry, tidak perduli pertanyaan itu datang sekarang, esok, lusa, atau kapan pun waktunya. Jawabannya akan tetap sama. Selalu. Draco akan selalu mencintai Harry.


**D****RARRY**. Dan karena **rate M**, ya sekiranya apalah yang biasanya bersemayam di rate ini, **waspadalah**. Dilihat dari genre, walaupun angst tapi ini bukan gore. Tapi entahlah kalau penceritaannya agak sedikit berat. *sekitar 5 ton* /plak =.=

ENJOY!

* * *

Ia terpekur sendirian, duduk di salah satu sudut dan membenamkan kepala dalam lutut yang tertekuk. Ruangan ini tanpa jendela, hanya ada jeruji hitam berkarat menyangga kekokohan lubang angin yang terbuka cukup lebar, sama sekali tidak menghalangi hawa dingin yang berhembus dari Laut Utara. Dinding-dinding batu yang mengapit juga mengikis kesadaran secara perlahan. Namun ia bertahan. Berusaha menjaga keutuhan jiwanya—dengan mempertahankan perasaan sayangnya pada seseorang, menggunakannya sebagai kekuatan.

Sesaat ia mengangkat kepala, melihat sekilas pada petugas yang kebetulan lewat. Menunjukan raut wajah tirus—tidak lagi tampan, rambut pirang yang dulu tertata rapi kini memanjang tidak terurus. Dan siapa yang peduli memangnya?

Pergelangan tangan kurusnya terikat rantai besi, menciptakan bunyi gemerincing saat ia bergerak. Bertumpu pada lutut ia mencoba berdiri, meraih jeruji. Menatap lurus keluar melalui celah-celahnya, cahaya terlihat remang-remang, agaknya pagi hari telah tiba. Pagi yang selalu sama, tidak pernah terlihat cerah.

Ia—Draco Malfoy, bahkan tidak pernah ingat sudah berapa lama mendekam di tempat ini. Di Penjara Sihir Azkaban. Ia biarkan waktu terus berputar sementara ia berdiam di tempat yang tidak mengikuti perputaran waktu. Semuanya sama, hanya usianya yang terus bergulir.

"Mr. Malfoy!" seru petugas yang tadi lewat. Yang pasti Draco tidak mengenal orang ini. "Hari ini, masa hukuman Anda telah selesai. Anda bebas."

.

-o-o0o-o-

**Always**

By Niero

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

-o-o0o-o-

.

Jubah yang dikenakannya bukan lagi jubah sutra mahal, hanya jubah hitam usang yang didapatnya dari petugas Azkaban saat dibebaskan tadi. Ya, Draco tidak langsung pulang ke Malfoy Manor, tapi ia kini sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan lengang di sepanjang Godric's Hollow. Tidak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Ia yakin saja kalau yang dicarinya memang tinggal di daerah sini.

Angin yang berhembus pelan membuat jubahnya berkelebat, ia begitu menikmati belaian lembut yang menerpa wajahnya. Mungkin tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah, pohon-pohon yang berdiri masih tampak megah dengan daunnya yang sedikit menguning, musim gugur—Draco baru menyadarinya.

Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak peristiwa jatuhnya Voldemort. Dan konspirasi besar-besaran sesama Death Eater yang akhirnya menjerumuskan nama-nama penting seperti Malfoy, Lestrange, dan yang berkedudukan tinggi di jajaran organisasi hitam itu tidak bisa lolos dari hukuman. Betapa pun mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin mencari selamat sendiri, berharap mendapat keringanan dengan melimpahkan kesalahan-kesalahan kepada anggota yang lain. Terlebih mereka tidak mempunyai pegangan lagi sekarang. Sang junjungan telah mati.

Hal itu tidak terkecuali untuk Draco. Ia tetap terseret dan tidak mendapat pengampunan. Usaha seseorang yang mati-matian membelanya juga hanya berbuah keringanan masa tahanan. Usaha seseorang yang kini sedang dicarinya. Yang kini ia telah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Draco mengamati keadaan rumah itu, rumah sederhana yang tampak teduh dan nyaman. Lalu sampai pada pintu yang terbuka, sepertinya memang sengaja dibuka sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Terdengar sedikit kegaduhan, kemudian seorang anak kecil sekitar satu tahunan berlari keluar.

"Jims, sayang!"

Terdengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi Draco. Lalu muncul laki-laki berkacamata bulat dengan rambut berantakan, penampilan yang tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang Draco lihat terakhir kali saat di Wizengamot. Namun jelas ada yang berubah, Draco melihat laki-laki itu meraih dan menggendong bocah yang dipanggil 'Jims' tadi, dan pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Draco yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah.

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi laki-laki bermata hijau itu untuk benar-benar mengenali sosok berjubah kumal yang tetap berdiri mematung, ia tidaklah lupa. Hanya sangsi mungkin, "Dra..co.."

Mata mereka beradu, ada kilat aneh berpendar di mata Draco. Mungkin kecewa, menyesal, marah, atau sejenisnya. Tidak perlu bertanya, karena detik berikutnya muncul seorang perempuan yang tengah hamil besar dari dalam rumah.

"Siapa Harry—ah!" perempuan tadi terpekik kecil saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Draco.

Keduanya—Harry dan istrinya, Ginny, sama-sama terdiam. Entah bagaimana, mungkin tidak sadar kalau Draco telah berjalan pergi. Saat ingin bertanya atau setidaknya mempersilahkan masuk, sosok berambut pirang panjang itu sudah tidak ada di hadapan mereka lagi.

Pada awalnya Draco bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Harry, kata apa yang harus diucapkannya—ya, Harry Potter adalah laki-laki yang secara tidak langsung telah menjadi pemicu semangat Draco untuk bertahan dari ganasnya Azkaban. Tapi ternyata itu tidak perlu, Draco merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia menaruh harap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjangkau.

Memang salahnya karena dulu saat masih bersekolah mereka berada pada pihak yang bertentangan. Draco menyadari perasaannya, tapi ia adalah seorang Death Eater. Dan perasaan itu harus terpendam.

Draco merasa ada sedikit harapan saat mengetahui Harry mati-matian membelanya saat sidang di Wizengamot, dengan apa yang Draco lakukan saat terakhir yaitu memberikan sedikit bantuan, terlebih dengan tongkat Hawthornnya yang berada di tangan Harry. Tapi semua itu tidak berguna. Melihat Harry yang tertunduk sedih, satu yang Draco tahu, Harry yang nanti akan menjadi tempatnya pulang. Walaupun akan sangat terlambat, ia berharap semoga bisa membahagiakan Harry Potter suatu saat nanti.

Ingat akan tongkat, Draco memang tidak memegang tongkat sihir sekarang. Ya, sampai detik ini pun tongkat Hawthornnya masih berada di tangan Harry. Atau mungkin tidak? Tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau tongkat berinti surai Unicorn itu telah dibuang atau dipatahkan begitu saja.

Berjalan gontai, bahkan sedikit terhuyung, perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan sejak kemarin. Dan saat ini langit sudah menggelap, malam tampaknya akan segera meraja. Penampilannya yang lusuh dengan tudung jubah yang dinaikkan membuatnya benar-benar tidak dikenali, namun tentu tidak bisa mengelabuhi Knight Bus. Tiba-tiba saja Bus itu sudah berhenti di sebelah Draco, dan membuatnya melangkahkan kaki untuk menaikinya.

Beruntung sebenarnya karena Draco tidak mungkin berjalan sampai ke Malfoy Manor. Sementara untuk terbang maupun ber_Apparate_, itu tidaklah mungkin mengingat ia tidak mempunyai sapu dan tongkat sihir. Ia masih menundukkan kepala saat sebuah mug yang berisi coklat panas mengepul disodorkan kepadanya, menerimanya dengan canggung kemudian menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sang sopir tidak banyak bertanya saat salah satu penumpangnya mengucapkan Wiltshire, dan saat sampai di persimpangan jalan Draco benar-benar turun. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan sopir yang akan mengantarnya sampai tujuan yang sebenarnya. Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja, lalu berjalan kaki sampai Manor.

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat, tudung jubahnya ia lepaskan. Kemudian menghirup panjang-panjang udara malam yang dingin, pandangan matanya terarah pada langit gelap, rambutnya sedikit bergoyang melambai diterpa angin. Sejenak ia diam, mata kelabunya mendapati merak putih yang bertengger di pagar Manor, tetap saja angkuh.

Mengingatkan pada kengkuhannya dulu, kearoganan, dan semua sifat negatif yang disandang keturunan Malfoy secara turun temurun. Namun sekarang hanya ia satu-satunya Malfoy yang tersisa. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal beberapa waktu setelah mendekam di penjara, luka dalam dari berbagai Sihir Hitam akibat perang, ditunjang kondisi Azkaban—tentu menjadi hal yang fatal.

Sesak, Draco memasuki rumahnya yang benar-benar sepi. Membanting tubuh di ranjang, memejamkan mata, dan terlelap. Ia terlalu lelah, terlalu sakit, terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sampai tidak tahu harus menyikapi bagaimana. Ia belum bisa memikirkan apapun.

-o-o0o-o-

"Mum.. Dad.."

Memegang pusara putih yang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, Draco merasa begitu tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Mendapati fakta bahwa ia sendirian, tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, kedua orang tuanya pun telah meninggalkannya. Singkatnya, ia bahkan untuk sekedar teman mengobrol saja tidak ada, teman yang sebenarnya—Draco tidak pernah mempunyainya.

Mungkin Harry mau menjadi teman, namun Draco memaksa otaknya untuk melupakan laki-laki beristri itu. Ia merasa tidak akan bisa tahan kalau hanya sekedar menjadi teman. Beringsut, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka gerbang depan Manor. Ya, kini tidak ada mantra apapun yang melindungi Malfoy Manor. Dan walaupun tanpa pengaman tetap saja tidak ada pencuri tolol model Mundungus Fletcher yang berani menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Enggan untuk memastikan siapa yang memasuki rumahnya. Draco memilih menyamankan diri duduk di rumput tebal, bersandar pada batang pohon dan menghadap langsung pada kedua makam yang berjajar. Ia merasakan, ia sebenarnya mengetahui siapa yang datang—

"Draco.."

—dan tentu saja dugaannya tepat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Potter?" ucap Draco dingin seperti biasa.

Harry menelan ludahnya paksa, miris melihat keadaan Draco. Katakan penampilannya memang lebih baik daripada kemarin. Kemeja mahal yang dikenakannya, rambut pirang panjang yang kini telah terikat rapi dengan pita hijau kecil—sesaat tampak seperti duplikat Lucius Malfoy. Tapi wajah itu tetap begitu sendu, menahan beban yang tentunya tidak dapat diuraikan dengan mudah.

"Aku—membawakan ini," Harry mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya, benda itu terbungkus kain hitam. Dari panjangnya kemungkinan memang tongkat sihir, "Tongkatmu, Draco.. Hawthorn milikmu."

Tangan kurus Draco terjulur untuk menerimanya, jemarinya yang panjang bukan hanya meraih tongkat tapi termasuk tangan Harry. Hangat, ia merasa tangan yang disentuhnya itu hangat.

Sementara Harry memalingkan wajah, ia biarkan tangannya tergenggam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata agar tidak menetes. Harry bukannya tidak merasakan, bukan pula membutakan diri. Saat terakhir dulu di Wizengamot, ia benar-benar merasa gagal. Dan kegagalan yang lain lagi segera menyusulnya.

"Mengapa?" suara Draco terdengar lirih, mendesis serak. "Kalau kenyataannya perasaanmu seperti itu mengapa tidak menungguku?"

Harry tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, lehernya sampai terasa sakit. Bukan hanya sekedar perih lagi.

Perlahan Draco melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Harry, rasa pesimis yang tidak pernah ada dalam kamus seorang Malfoy menyerangnya. Dan apa itu kamus seorang Malfoy, sungguh ironis dengan keadaan Draco yang seperti sekarang. "Kita bahkan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, aku memang tidak pantas untuk ditunggu, begitukan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan," Harry menunduk, tidak berani untuk menatap mata Draco.

"Tidak ada pilihan, karena kau tidak pernah membuat pilihan itu sendiri!" ucap Draco keras, ia menarik Harry untuk menghadap kepadanya, memandang matanya.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya erat, kuku-kukunya terasa menancap pada telapak tangan, "Ginny begitu mengharapkanku. Ron sahabatku, keluarga Weasley yang selama ini membantuku dalam banyak hal! Dan apa aku pantas mengecewakan mereka dengan berperilaku egois? Melukai perasaan mereka?"

"Dan perasaanmu sendiri?" kata Draco cepat.

Mengorbankannya. Tapi mengatakan itu secara frontal di depan Draco sama artinya melukainya semakin dalam lagi. Bagi Harry membahagiakan Ginny mungkin hanya beberapa hal kecil yang bisa dilakukan untuk membalas budi, tapi saat itu juga ia sadar kalau ia telah membohongi semua orang. Lalu cemooh macam apa yang akan diterimannya jika saat itu ia menolak? Ia akan seperti orang yang tidak tahu diri.

"Mengapa diam, hm, Harry?" lanjut Draco saat menyadari tidak mendapat respon, mata abu-abunya tampak semakin berkilat memandang Harry. Memancarkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"—Maafkan aku, Draco,"

Dalam gerakan cepat yang tidak terprediksi, Draco meraih bibir Harry dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menekannya, membawa untuk lebih dekat. Namun itu hanya sejenak, Draco melepaskan diri. Pipinya basah akan air mata, ia tidak sadar kapan menangis. Tumpah begitu saja, meleburkan sedikit demi sedikit sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Hanya sekali ini, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.. Biarkan aku memilikimu." pinta Draco penuh kesungguhan.

Hanya anggukan singkat, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka bersatu dalam ciuman. Tidak terburu-buru, tapi lumatan demi lumatan tampak begitu berkejaran, berlomba untuk melepas harsat yang begitu lama terpendam. Lidah yang terampil terlihat menarik saliva keluar saat keduanya sedikit merenggang untuk mengambil napas, memberi pasokan udara sebelum kembali melumat bibir yang telah merekah terbuka, mengundang langsung untuk bergelut di dalam rongga mulut yang basah.

Entah ber_Apparate_ atau berjalan, mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kamar Draco. Atau lebih tepatnya, Harry berada di kamar mandi, menikmati guyuran hangat dari shower. Tubuh telanjangnya menggigil walaupun air yang diterimanya jauh dari kata dingin, sejenak ia tetap seperti menahan getaran, kebimbangan, kerapuhannya. Ia benar-benar tidak berdaya menghadapi Draco.

Tentu jika ia melakukannya dengan Draco, hal itu akan semakin memperumit keadaan mereka. Menengadah, Harry menginginkan lebih banyak lagi butir-butir air yang menerpa wajahnya. Dalam pikiran terus berkecamuk tentang betapa lemahnya ia, betapa ia begitu cepat mencair seperti lilin di hadapan nyala api. Dan apa sebegitu besarnyakah api yang dinyalakan Draco untuknya?

Terus bergulat dengan perasaannya, Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pintu menggeser terbuka. Draco memasuki kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang sama, dan dengan cepat tubuh polosnya memeluk Harry dari belakang. Namun karena kaget Harry meronta, tapi itu percuma, lengan Draco terlalu erat membelit dada dan perutnya.

"Harry.." desis Draco pelan, "Aku sungguh menginginkanmu.."

"Hanya untuk kali ini.." ujar Harry tidak kalah pelan, suaranya terdengar menggantung begitu saja.

Draco mengangguk, bibirnya mengecup leher Harry dan membalik tubuh laki-laki itu untuk menghadap kepadanya. Sekali lagi ia memberikan ciumannya, tidak peduli air dari shower ikut masuk ke dalam mulut. "Lupakan semuanya, sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau. Hanya ada Draco dan Harry.."

Ucapan Draco di sela ciuman itu sempurna meluluhkan kebimbangan Harry. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya, semua telah terfokus pada tubuh kurus dan rambut pirang yang tergerai basah di hadapannya. Hanya ada Draco. Kemudian Harry membawa tangannya bergerak, menyentuh dada yang terlihat berkilau dengan butir-butir air yang memantulkan cahaya dari kristal-kristal indah yang memberi penerangan. Semua tampak begitu menggiurkan.

Draco menginginkan Harry, dan Harry akan memberikan dirinya—utuh. Sementara bibir terus berpagut, tangan Draco menjalar kesemua bagian yang dinginkannya. Meraba, membelai, menyentuh titik tertentu. Membuat Harry meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak, membuat otaknya tersaput pelangi dan perutnya terasa menggelegak dihujani kepakan sayap bermacam warna.

Cumbuan dari mulut dan lidah Draco seolah menunjukkan betapa hausnya ia, dan Harry seperti air yang menyejukkan dahaga. Memejamkan mata, Harry menegadah, menikmati setiap jengkal sentuhan lembut Draco. Ingin mencoba berkata tentang apa yang kini ada di dalam perasaannya, namun ternyata yang keluar dari tenggorokan tidaklah lebih dari sekedar lenguhan nikmat.

Lalu saat Draco menemukan kesejatiannya, Harry kembali mengerang. Terlebih kecupan lembut pada ujungnya, yang dengan cepat beralih, berpindah dalam rongga mulut yang hangat, serta setiap hisapannya mengirimkan getaran, terlebih tangan yang terjulur memainkan titik di dada, semua itu berhasil membuat Harry merasakan yang namanya kesulitan bernapas.

Sesaat kemudian Draco melepaskan mulutnya dari milik Harry, ia berdiri, kemudian tersenyum puas mendapati napas Harry yang terengah. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu terlihat sedang mengumpulkan napasnya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Namun Draco tidak membiarkan hal itu terlalu lama, dengan cepat ia kembali melumat bibir Harry.

Dengan ciuman panas dan tubuh yang saling menghimpit, Harry merasa dadanya kembali sesak, debaran jantungnya bahkan sampai terdengar. Begitu pula dengan Draco yang terlihat bergetar hebat, terlebih dengan kesejatian diri mereka yang saling beradu, menyentuh dengan begitu intim. Seolah itu semua akan membawa pada lepasnya kendali diri.

Berusaha kuat untuk tetap tersadar dan tidak lepas kontrol, Draco mengangkat Harry, menggendongnya menuju kamar tanpa mengeringkan tubuh yang basah. Direbahkannya pelan di ranjang dan sosok yang terkulai pasrah itu ditindihnya. Entah memang sengaja atau tidak, Draco seperti mengunci tubuh Harry di bawahhya, mengekangnya untuk tidak banyak bergerak.

Ataukah tidak seperti itu, Harry tidak mengetahuinya. Saat ingin membawa kesadarannya kembali untuk tahu apa yang Draco lakukan pada tubuhnya, ia kembali diserang dengan hebat. Membuatnya tersentak, aliran darahnya seperti mengalir deras, Draco membawanya melambung. Dan benar saja, Draco kehilangan kendali.

Dan itu membenarkan kalau Draco memang sengaja mengunci tubuh Harry di bawahnya. Ia mencumbu Harry tanpa henti, membuat laki-laki berambut berantakan itu tidak banyak bergerak saat sasaran dari permainan Draco adalah bagian tubuh yang sangat sensitif.

Sekali lagi Harry merasakan lidah itu menyapu setiap jengkal tubuhnya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tidak ada yang terlewat. Dan sesaat kemudian, Harry bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kalau Draco tengah berusaha menyatukan diri dengan tubuhnya. Hanya kemudian tubuh Harry bereaksi, merasakan nyeri yang begitu menusuk.

"Sakit?" tanya Draco sedikit gugup, saat melihat ekspresi Harry ia sepertinya menemukan kendali diri yang tadi lenyap.

Harry hanya menggeleng, ia merasakan diri Draco yang tertanam pada tubuhnya—penuh, berdenyut hangat, dan perlahan melenyapkan rasa nyeri.

"Maaf.." ujar Draco kemudian.

Setelahnya Draco memulai dengan lembut, seolah takut kalau Harry akan retak dan pecah kalau ia melakukannya dengan keras. Ia memuja Harry, itu benar dan sangat menginginkannya, meski bisa diartikan mereka saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan, ya, cukup, untuk saat ini cukup seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Perlahan Draco menaikkan irama tubuhnya, semakin cepat, terus menghentak, dan sedikit kasar. Agaknya ia tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan hasratnya. Namun tidak ada penolakan, Harry menerimanya, merelakan dirinya dikuasai oleh kekuatan Draco.

Keduanya semakin mendekati puncak, semakin merangkak menuju ke ketinggian yang tidak terdefinisi. Saling merasakan ada kekuatan yang harus segera dilepaskan. Kedua tangan Harry mencengkeram bed cover yang telah berantakan. Sementara tangan Draco berada di kesejatian diri Harry, memberinya sentuhan yang senada dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Hentakan-hentakan terakhir Draco seolah membuat Harry gila. Bukan hanya Harry, tapi Draco sendiri sudah tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sebuah gerakan akhirnya membawa Harry terbang, lepas, terbebas. Seolah jendela yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, memberikan cahaya yang begitu terang.

Harry merasa melayang, dan dalam kenikmatan tertingginya itu ia merasakan dan mendengar erang kepuasan Draco. Laki-laki itu menyusulnya, melepaskan kekuatan yang terpendam lama di tubuhnya dengan sentakan yang kuat. Memisahkan diri, Draco meraih Harry dalam pelukannya. Terlihat begitu takut untuk melepaskannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar kata maaf di antara isak tangis, dan itu adalah suara Harry. Namun sepertinya Draco tidak mendengaryna, ia telah terlelap.

-o-o0o-o-

Tersadar dengan keletihan yang sangat, Draco mengerjap, mengamati sekelilingya. Sepi. Tirai dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup membuat cahaya kemerahan yang berpendar di langit sore terlihat indah, biasnya menembus masuk melewati kaca dan menerpa tubuhnya yang telanjang. Draco bergerak ke samping, meraba belahan ranjangnya yang telah dingin. Ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Apakah tadi ia bermimpi?

"Harry?" Draco mencoba memanggil, tapi hanya dengung suaranya sendiri yang menggema. Ia sendirian di kamar itu.

Terduduk, Draco mengamati meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah tongkat sihir tergeletak di sana. Itu Hawthorn, dan berarti ia tadi sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Disekanya keringat yang membasahi kening, ia berdiri, meraih selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang sendingin es, Draco mengingat kembali segala aktifitasnya dengan Harry. Mematrinya dalam memori utama, tidak akan dibiarkannya satu hal pun yang terlewat dari ingatan. Meskipun tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan yang lain, Draco tetap akan menjaga perasaannya.

Baginya apakah itu penting atau tidak, ia sudah tahu Harry juga mencintaiya, dan itu sedikit meringankan beban. Meraih mantel mandinya yang tebal, Draco mengeringkan diri, mengamati pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin. Rambutnya ia biarkan basah untuk mendinginkan kepala, namun hal itu membuat denyutnya semakin keras. Kepalanya memang seperti akan pecah.

Jika saja Draco bisa menahan Harry, tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Ia harus membuka mata sekarang, walaupun hanya beberapa jam tapi Harry telah menjadi miliknya, percaya kepadanya, Harry telah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Draco. Tidak ingin serakah, tapi siapakah yang serakah? Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari. Tidak adakah yang tahu kalau Harry juga mencintai Draco?

Mulai sekarang Draco harus menata hidupnya kembali. Memulainya dari nol, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bekal apapun. Tapi ia juga tidak mau berdiam diri begitu saja. Apakah hanya karena mantan Death Eater, dipenjara di Azkaban, kehilangan orang tua, kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintai, lalu hidup akan berhenti?

Itu tidaklah benar, Draco akan tetap hidup meski hantinya telah dibawa pergi. Ia bisa bertahan dengan sebelah jiwa yang tersisa.

Setelah berpusar sejenak dalam _Apparate_. Draco menginjakkan kakinya di jalan ramai Diagon Alley, mengamati daerah yang telah lama tidak dipijaknya. Mengingatkannya pada masa sekolah dulu. Ia melihat banyak pertokoan yang berjajar, baik itu pertokoan lama, maupun yang seperti baru di buka. Juga beberapa toko yang mengingatkannya pada pertemuannya dengan Harry. Draco tersenyum getir.

Draco merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, terpaksa ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan siapa yang didapatinya ternyata cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Draco? Benarkah ini kau? Kau Draco Malfoy?" seru orang itu antara takjub dan tidak percaya. "Demi Merlin.. Katakan kau memang Draco?"

Dan Draco memberikan laki-laki itu senyum tipis, senyum yang sedikit angkuh seperti dulu. "Ya, Blaise. Ini aku!" mengamati sekeliling, Draco seperti mencari sesuatu, "Kau tidak bersama Theo?"

Blaise tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya mengajak Draco menuju sebuah toko yang nampaknya masih baru—tidak begitu ramai, tapi sepertinya sudah mempunyai pelanggan. Kesan pertama yang didapat Draco adalah nyaman, tempat ini begitu membuatnya stabil. Bayaknya toples-toples baik besar dan kecil yang berjajar berisikan bermacam bahan ramuan membuat wajahnya sedikit cerah. Ya, Draco sangat suka meramu, pelajaran dari—Severus Snape. Sekali lagi Draco tersenyum getir.

Tak lama Blaise mendekatinya, ia bersama seseorang, Theodore Nott. Draco bingung bereaksi saat Theo—teman Slytherinnya dulu itu histeris bahkan memeluknya. Mungkin Draco salah jika merasa tidak mempunyai teman. Di antara sekian banyak Slytherin yang tunduk padanya hanya karena nama ayahnya ataupun karena ia sebagai Death Eater muda, hanya dua orang ini yang seolah tidak peduli. Namun ternyata dalam hati mereka memiliki kepedulian yang tulus.

"Jadi kalian yang mendirikan toko bahan Ramuan ini?" tanya Draco, saat ini mereka bertiga duduk santai. Blaise bahkan sengaja menutup tokonya lebih awal.

"Begitulah, kami melepaskan diri dari keluarga. Dan dengan sedikit modal, kami akhirnya bisa mengembangkan bisnis kecil ini." jelas Theo, ia terlihat bangga dengan usahanya bersama Blaise.

"Draco.. sungguh kami senang melihatmu kembali, masa itu pasti sulit." ucap Blaise kemudian.

"Sebenarnya justru masa sekaranglah yang sulit. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja." kata Draco, tidak mau dua orang ini tahu betapa besar luka yang menganga di hatinya.

Tapi hal itu tentu percuma. Blaise, walaupun tidak pernah menunjukkan, ia selalu bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Draco. Tapi berhubung Draco sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa. Blaise pun tidak dapat berkata apa pun.

"Lalu rencanamu sekarang apa, Draco?" lanjut Theo.

Draco meminum Fire Wiskey yang dibawa Theo, tidak ada salahnya sesekali menghangatkan diri dengan minuman yang sedikit beralkohol, dinginnya akhir musim gugur di Inggris Raya sangatlah menusuk tulang. "Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan, lalu menyewa flat kecil di sekitar sini. Tapi sepertinya itu susah untuk mantan Death Eater dan napi Azkaban sepertiku."

Blaise tersenyum sekilas, kemudian melirik Theo yang sepertinya berpikiran sama, "Kalau kau mau, tempat ini terbuka untukmu."

"Tapi gajinya tidak seberapa besar sih.." Theo terkekeh, berusaha mencandainya. Tapi Theo dan Blaise memang serius untuk membantu Draco.

-o-o0o-o-

Waktu terus berputar, entah berapa tahun yang telah terlewati. Kini Draco bisa mengiringinya. Ia mempunyai kesibukan, dan ia senang menjalani hidupnya sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti semua telah berubah. Sesekali ia melihat Harry yang berjalan dengan tergesa bersama beberapa Auror dari balik jendela kaca, atau yang membuatnya tersenyum miris, saat ia melihat laki-laki berkaca mata itu berjalan bersama Ginny.

Meskipun ingin mencoba menghindar tapi tentunya tidak akan bisa mengingat sekarang tempatnya tinggal di kawasan ramai. Ya, sekali dua kali Draco bertemu Harry. Canggung pada awalnya, tapi sikap Draco yang seolah semua sewajarnya, membuat Harry akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Mereka bukanlah aktor, tapi cukuplah pintar untuk menipu masing-masing dan menyembunyikan perasaan agar tidak menguar bebas.

Semua yang menimpa Draco sekarang bukan lagi rahasia, Blaise dan Theo telah mengetahuinya. Draco percaya pada orang yang telah percaya padanya. Dan mempunyai teman bicara membuat semua berangsur membaik.

Setelah melayani pembeli, Draco mengambil bahan di gudang penyimpanan kemudian mengisi toples yang hampir kosong dengan bahan Ramuan sejenis. Bahan lama ditaruhya di atas agar terjual lebih dulu, sedangkan yang baru ditaruh di bawah. Ia mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna—sudah terbiasa. Senyum yang dulu begitu anti, kini semakin sering ditunjukkan. Keramahan adalah modal utama untuk menarik pelanggan, ah, begitulah yang dikatakan Theo, dan sepertinya itu memang benar.

"Draco, aku keluar sebentar ya.. Mengantarkan pesanan." seru Theo yang langsung keluar bersama Blaise.

"Che, mengantarkan pesanan saja berdua, pasti jadi berlarut-larut!" gerutu Draco, dan kemudian terhenti saat ia dipanggil seorang pembeli yang minta dilayani.

Benar sekali, matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam. Tapi pasangan pemilik toko tempat Draco bekerja itu belum menampakkan diri. Dengan sedikit enggan Draco membersihkan lantai, juga semua almari dan rak dari debu-debu. Seharusnya hari ini bersih-bersih adalah tugas Blaise, meskipun laki-laki berkulit hitam itu adalah bos, tapi perkerjaan yang dibaginya bersama Theo dan Draco adalah sama—adil.

"Tumben belum tutup,"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Draco, ia nyaris terlonjak karena kaget, "Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, kau ingin membunuhku dengan membuatku terkena serangan jantung?"

"Hey, kau sendiri yang tidak mengamati sekeliling." balas laki-laki yang mengagetkan Draco tadi, ia tampak tidak terima.

Draco menghela napasnya, "Mau membeli apa, Mr. Potter?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Mr. Potter' itu terlihat mendengus sebal, "Kaku sekali kau, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, Mr. Malfoy."

Sebenarnya Harry tidaklah sebal, hanya seperti inilah caranya untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan Draco. Memang, dengan polosnya Ginny sering kali mengundang Draco untuk makan malam di Godric's atau bahkan di The Burrow. Tapi, Draco tidak pernah menerima undangan itu. Ia tidaklah memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk bisa tahan melihat keluarga dari laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Draco?" kata Harry, tangannya mengangkat toples berisi laba-laba kering, kemudian memutarnya, memperhatikan isinya dengan saksama. "—Kau juga harus memulai untuk—mencintai orang lain."

Draco tertawa kecil, menganggap apa yang dikatakan Harry barusan adalah lelucon, "Aku lebih baik seperti ini, daripada membohongi orang lain dengan berpura-pura mencintainya. Itu—jauh lebih menyakitkan."

"Jangan menyindirku," raut wajah Harry berubah dengan cepat, kesedihan terpancar nyata.

Draco menghela napasnya, "Hentikan berwajah seperti itu, atau aku tidak akan pernah mau kau temui lagi," Draco mengambil toples yang ada di tangan Harry dan mengembalikannya pada rak. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk bahagia apapun keadaannya. Jika kau seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuatku susah, Harry."

Mendapati Harry diam, Draco menepuk pundaknya pelan kemudian kembali berkata, "Pulanglah, anak dan istrimu menunggu di rumah."

"Anak-anakku di Hogwarts!" Harry berkata sedikit keras.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." ucap Draco acuh. Sekali ia pernah bertemu dengan Albus Severus, dan memang hanya anak itu yang diingat Draco, karena mata hijau dan parasnya persis seperti Harry.

"Ya sudah, kerja yang benar, Mr. Malfoy."

Setelah Harry pergi, Draco duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sudut. Melambaikan tongkatnya dengan malas, memantrai sapu untuk bekerja secara otomatis. Pandangan matanya menelusuri rak yang menjulang tinggi, dan sekali lagi ia melambaikan Hawthorn saat menyadari ada toples yang tidak berbaris rapi.

Kadang Draco sering tersenyum, jika ada yang bertanya padanya apakah ia masih mencintai Harry, jawabannya adalah—

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise akhirnya datang dan tentu saja Theo setia mengikutinya, "Wah.. kau yang membersihkan lantai. Maaf ya.. ini kan harusnya tugasku."

"Tidak masalah," ucap Draco singkat.

—dan ya, jika memang ada yang bertanya. Tidak perduli pertanyaan itu datang sekarang, esok, lusa, atau kapan pun waktunya. Jawabannya akan tetap sama.

Selalu.

Draco akan selalu mencintai Harry. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengantikannya.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Harry memutar kursi di ruang kerjanya, hanya untuk menghadap ke lukisan besar yang menggantung dengan kokoh di dinding. Namun sayangnya lukisan itu kosong, bisa dipastikan sedang mengisi lukisannya di Hogwarts. Laki-laki dilukisan itu—laki-laki yang selalu mencintai Lily Evans. Severus Snape.

Laki-laki yang hanya menyimpan satu nama di hatinya, hanya sekali itu ia mencintai, satu untuk selamanya. Dan Harry menerima nasib yang sama seperti ibunya. Harry tidak ingin Draco seperti Snape. Tapi, agaknya Draco memang akan menjadi seperti Snape.

Ya, Harry sadar, keduanya—Draco dan Snape—adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Dan ia akan tetap menjalani hidup dengan baik, karena itulah yang dirahapkan Draco dan juga sosok Father Figurnya.

.

.

Fyuh… Akhirnya dengan kelabilan akut dan kegalauan maksimal fic ini selesai juga! *nangis darah*

Salahkan dewa Javascript yang mengalahkan berkuasanya Slifer the Sky Dragon, bahkan lebih kelam dari Shadow Realm! Oh.. di sini Harpot ya.. Er, maksud saya Merlin yang Agung! Sungguh saya ingin mengambil cuti kuliah dengan alasan tengah mengandung anaknya Severus Snape. O.o /plak /bletak

Menanti siapa saja yang berkenan memberikan review maupun rambling..


End file.
